vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145474-impossible-to-play-on-entity-lag
Content ---- ---- Addons is the first place I look. Optiplates is the first one I look at. | |} ---- It's not latency, it's server spikes/hiccups and everyone is getting them, it's very impossible that you are not, you notice them a lot more when fighting of course. This is an entire server issue so every is indeed affected by it. Addons literally have nothing to do with lag. Please know the difference between frame rate issues and lag, two very different things. | |} ---- ---- I get that quite a bit. | |} ---- ---- It has nothing to do with framerate and it's not actually latency related for some people. I have about 15 MS to the server but every minute or so while fighting I'll have hiccups and absolutely nothing will happen for a couple seconds, and my MS never moves while it is happening. I 100% believe everyone is getting this, it's the same type of spikes that were happening the first week~ of F2P launch. If you do not experience it you were just lucky to have not been doing anything while the spike happened. | |} ---- Then you are a singular miracle, go buy a lottery ticket. | |} ---- I am always doing something except standing around town. | |} ---- ---- Why yes I am :P But seriously, why would someone just hang out in town the entire time? Maybe if you RP but the folks that RP have places that they go to get their RP on. | |} ---- ---- Took you seriously until I saw "fanboy's." Do you honestly think they like lag too or anyone for that matter? I don't get why every thread which has a problem which everyone might or might not experience always devolves into this. *Tears hair out* | |} ---- Try again. A bad addon can easily create combat and loot lag if it's creating too much traffic between your client and the server. | |} ---- Don't you know, Bacon? People who love the game are 100% to blame for the lag issues. Sheesh. Everyone knows that. I mean, if it weren't for the fanboys, then the servers would be functional for the Freebots to play in! Gah, man. Open your eyes! | |} ---- I 100% believe you are wrong. | |} ---- Are you one of those people that said that there was no lag during the first week or so of F2P by chance? | |} ---- | |} ---- semantics aside, addons have given some people problems, and are a good place to start if you are having any troubles. | |} ---- Hardly. I was one of those people who just wisely stayed out-of-game for a couple of days, because I (rightfully, realistically) know what to expect during the first couple of days after a launch event. And please, let me speak on behalf of WildStar Fanboys Everywhere, when I promise you that we don't like the lag any more than you do. Probably less than you do, because we rarely had to deal with this kind of thing before the Freebot Invasion. Edited October 27, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- This is simply not true. The lag is real, no doubt, but unplayable....can you say drama queen boys and girls...sure you can! I've been playing for 10 days now and I've played everyday and had the same lag that people are bitching about in chat and here on the forums. But it is not unplayable, annoying yes, but not unplayable. I have yet to die from the lag, kills take a lot longer at times but that's about it. I was questing for about 3 hours in Whitevale last night and went from level 23 to 25. I don't call that unplayable...I made progress. | |} ---- It is unplayable and i'm not prone to drama. My wife gave up today, she's had enough and she's as patient as you can get. We were getting frozen for 10-15 seconds a time. If it was rare it would be okay but it wasn't. We couldn't get anything done. Every so often we'd get disconnected due to server lag. It's getting worse as it goes on. It's been terrible on Jabbit since free to play launched but we had a few days where it was tolerable. Now it's just a joke, the whole thing is a joke only i'm not laughing any more. I love the game but the devs...... i'll stop there before I tread in warning territory. | |} ---- ---- First of all, I wasn't even addressing your server; the OP's comment was/is about Entity, I am not on Jabbit so it would have been unwise to comment on something that is happening on a server I am not even on. Secondly, you are obviously prone to drama or at least to exaggeration; you see the definition of unplayable is just that, something that cannot be played. If this game were unplayable how could I have a level 25 (and 3 level 10's) and gained 2 levels last night alone while solo questing and watching MNF???? You and your betrothed are obviously not patient enough to understand that the game just went through a massive change in just about every aspect; and now that the game is free, a lot more people are going to check it out. Some will stay, some will go, give the population time to level out. It would be pointless for the dev's to make drastic changes while the population is still trying to find it's level. Once they have a feel for what server pops will hover around, they can address any issues that need to be addressed. Damn logic, always gets in the way of a good rant... | |} ---- Except everything you said was meaningless. Your server may be playable, mine isn't. If it was playable, I wouldn't be having this conversation. If you consider freezing for 10 seconds every time you try to hit something to be a playable state then you are, quite possibly, the easiest person to please. It's been nearly a month. The problem with your way of thinking is it isn't just us they need to please, it's the people they are costing money. Every time one person leaves due to server issues, and make no mistake, people have left over it, it gets noticed by NCSOFT and they are the ones with the financial stake in this game. Carbine have already screwed up once, the game tanked and then they dropped the ball on this relaunch. This needed to go perfectly for them. 4 weeks of server lag isn't good for a studio that already had a bad reputation. It isn't me they needed to impress, it's NC. If you think Carbine aren't going to be in a world of shit for this then you have no idea how business works. I wouldn't be surprised to hear of people losing jobs. Hopefully it won't but something at that studio needs to change. Patience was all well and good but it's been nearly a month. That's just terrible handling. If the current devs aren't capable of dealing with it, which it looks like they aren't, then they need to do something about that before someone higher up does. Edited October 27, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I am not trying to be a jerk, but this entire thread is very clearly labelled ENTITY in the header. You are, if I am not mistaken, an EU player and while I sympathize and understand your frustrations, as I said above, you crossed the streams by posting here and people are getting mixed up about who is complaining about what. | |} ---- ---- Yep, that was my mistake. I apologise, I just started ranting without checking the server. | |} ---- This is a load of horseshit. The server lag is terribad. It's quite possible the worst I've seen in an modern mmo. The person you implied being a drama queen is right to state their frustration and is doubly right if they are signature. Signatures pay money for a service and right now the service is terrible. Your apologetic argument only makes sense when you're talking about scaling hardware to meet population demand. The software should be able to scale to meet population demand. The server lag is showing up more frequently because of the f2p population increase...but the problem has always existed before f2p hit. I had slag issues before the game went f2p, as did others, just not as frequent. What we have is something kinda of analogous to this: If Wild* was a road with potholes Wild*Reloaded is a bigger road with the same potholes. When people apologize for Carbine they're not doing anyone any good. Carbine has a major server lag problem, not a client capacity problem. If people can't understand the difference between the two they shouldn't be injecting their opinions. Carbine needs to address the server lag and fix it. | |} ---- ---- We must be the fortunate ones.... :) | |} ---- ---- Never let facts get in the way of a good bit of apologist white knighting either eh? The lag is not new, it's been going on since long before F2P, right back to original launch, affecting both US and EU servers. Here's a thread from the summer detailing some of the problems, the same problems we have now. All that F2P has done is worsen a situation that was already present. The game has major issues with lag and optimization. Whatever the cause (server architecture, network architecture, software, game engine etc etc) they need to fix it or the game might as well be closed. it is unplayable in any normal sense of the word. Tou're also taking the term "unplayable" far too literally (typical apologist tactic). Of course the game can be played, but is it ENJOYABLE to play? Is it WORTH fighting the lag to play? Those are the crucial questions. | |} ---- ---- ---- You hit the nail. You're not in combat or vacuuming drops in the capital. Less likely to see lag. The kind of lag that made even housing or ilium a sad lag infested experience seems to have been improved on entity in my experience. The other lag.... Different story. At least I'm not lagging in expeditions anymore thank the lords. | |} ---- That's what is weird about the whole lag issue, it seems to be different for everyone. My experiene has been just the opposite of yours, my lag issues in Galeras weren't too bad, but last evening in Whitevale was the worst I have experienced in the short time I have played the game. By the worst I mean it was fairly constant and the lag was long, 10+ seconds. | |} ---- ----